


Ep Coda 4x19: Moments Of Truth

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Spoiler Pic Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of 4x19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 4x19: Moments Of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thanks to [**Simplyn2deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) for the beta work. She helped make it a better fic with her suggestions.  
>  2) The fic is written in both past and present tense.  
> 3) (Very loosely) based on the spoiler pics from 4x19. You know the ones I'm talking about. I took them and ran with them. What I think will really happen is in the end Author's Notes.  
> 4) I wanted them to be injured, but that would have made the fic impossible.

**Disclaimer: To disclaim or not to disclaim; that is the question - I opt for not.**

**++++++++++**

From the day Danny Williams arrives on Hawaii his life takes some unexpected turns. And today, after four years, it's going to veer off into truly uncharted territory.

It begins when Danny and Steve are pulled free of the rubble. 

They get checked out by the paramedics and these are medical personnel who always get the first call for Five-0; they're prepared for anything and everything, including the refusal of Steve and Danny to go to the hospital. But nothing is broken, their wounds are cleaned and bandaged, and once they're breathing on their own they're cleared.

Steve and Danny amble over to Chin, Kono and Catherine; Lou isn't there - he had to take care of something at Samantha's school. 

Upon finding out from Kono that Grace heard about it from a friend, Danny calls his daughter to let her know he and Steve are okay; he's thankful it's Spring break and she is in Las Vegas. The thought of her being there and having to deal with all of it is too much for him to comprehend at the moment.

Grace insists on talking to Steve also and whatever she says to him causes the SEAL to flush pink; they figure it out a moment later when he says, "Aloha Au Ia 'Oe, Gracie."

Danny gets a little red himself when he takes his phone back; he knows that phrase. It means "I love you." He talks to Grace for a few more minutes and ends the call, and the two men greet their teammates.

Hugs of relief are given, but Catherine pulls away from Steve and gives him a small smile, saying, "I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I always knew," and walks to her car, driving away.

Steve turns to Chin and Kono and the two appear embarrassed; he demands an explanation.

Chin is reluctant but tells him that during their last communication the cell connection wasn't severed completely; they could hear Steve and Danny, but Steve and Danny couldn't hear them. He tried to fix it but for some reason was unable to. 

The entire conversation between the two men was heard by the other three members of Five-0.

Steve and Danny's eyes meet for a moment as both recall what they revealed to each other when they thought they might die.... 

**++++++++++**

_Steve knelt beside Danny, holding his hand. "Are you scared, Danny?"_

_"Strangely enough, no." Danny actually laughed. "You're frightened enough for the two of us." He squeezed Steve's hand. "I see it in your face, babe."_

_"What about your claustrophobia?"_

_"Didn't you hear what I said, Steven?" Danny coughed. "How can I have time for a fear when you're about to have a meltdown?"_

_"SEALs do not freak out." Steve pursed his lips. "We are trained to deal with anything."_

_"Whatever you say, Commander McGarrett." Danny managed a wan smile. "We're running out of air, aren't we?"_

_Steve knew there was air, but had no idea how much. He bit on his lower lip and was coughing himself. "Talking uses up oxygen."_

_Danny tried for levity - "That your way of telling me to shut up?" - and ended up coughing as he laughed again._

_"I can't lose you, Danno." Steve leaned down and rested his head upon Danny's chest. "You're all I have."_

_"It's okay, Steve." Danny brought his other hand up to stroke Steve's hair. "I'm here." He felt the wetness on his chest; Steve was crying. "I will never leave you, I promise."_

_"You will," Steve insisted with a small laugh. "You'll get mad the next time I don't follow procedure and go back to HPD."_

_"You're right about part of that, Steve. I'll yell, I'll bitch, and yes, I'll get angry," Danny's hand slid down and he rubbed Steve's back, "but I will never, ever leave you."_

_Steve lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "I have to tell you something."_

_"No." Danny shook his head. "I saw this movie. Whatever it is, you'll regret saying it once we're rescued."_

_"I didn't see that film and all I'll regret," Steve coughed, "is not telling you sooner." He palmed Danny's face. "I don't know when it started; one minute I'm watching you from across the office, the next I'm thinking about what it would be like to tie you to my bed, strip you down and touch your bare skin with my fingertips." Steve studied Danny's face. "Will you let me do that, Danno?" He didn't wait for an answer. "But if that's not your thing, you can handcuff me and take my ass raw; I won't fight you." Steve bent his head and brushed Danny's lips with his own. "I love you."_

_Danny turned his head and felt his own eyes watering. "Stop, Steve," he warned. "If we get out of here you'll go back to Catherine and I cannot deal with another broken heart."_

_"Cath and I...there is love there, but not the romantic kind. I thought it was more once, but then I met you." Steve forced Danny to look at him. "Danny, I am in love with you and my feelings are not going away." Taking Danny's hand he kissed the palm. "I tried to deny them and I failed, totally and completely. And **when** \- not **if** \- we get out of here, I will show you how much."_

_Before Danny could respond there was the sound of movement and suddenly there was a sliver of light shining through._

_"WE FOUND THEM!!"_

**++++++++++**

Steve watches Catherine's car drive off; he will have to talk with her, but not now. Judging from her reaction he knows she's hurt and if he goes after her at this moment it will not end pretty. But he pushes that from his mind and instead focuses back on Danny, his eyes speaking for him, letting Danny know that he does **not** regret his words. As Danny heads to the car Steve follows, ready to drive, but the keys are snatched from his hand. He wonders if Danny's angry with him for what he said, but he acquiesces and gets into the passenger side.

Danny turns to him and takes a moment to stare into his eyes, seeing confusion within them. But this one time he keeps his mouth shut, starts the engine, gives a wave to Chin and Kono, and drives off.

Steve's getting antsy; contrary to popular belief the military never taught him patience. 

Danny nearly opens his mouth and literally bites his tongue to prevent any words. After six minutes he stops at the first place he sees, a motel in the middle of nowhere. He gets out, motioning Steve to stay put.

Steve knows this place, it's a rent-by-the-hour dive; the locals call it the _No-Tell Motel_ and have since before he was born. Danny couldn't be thinking....

Danny exits the office a minute later, gets back in the car and drives around to the back. He still says nothing and once out of the car he nods for Steve to do the same.

Steve follows, but he feels somewhat unsettled.

Danny opens the door to the room and enters, turning on the bedside lamp. 

Steve doesn't move from the doorway, wondering what the fuck is going on. Why hadn't they just driven home? He's about to open his mouth and ask when Danny is in his personal space and grabbing his shirt, pulling him inside, shutting the door and locking it. "Danny?" 

After all this time Danny is able to translate 'Steve-speak'. The mention of his name alone in that tone of voice and he 'hears' everything Steve is asking. "It was the first place I saw and I'm not waiting the 40 minutes to get home." Danny shoves Steve forward and despite what Steve had said earlier, he expects a refusal, but no, Steve goes willingly. He removes Steve's guns from both his waist and thigh holsters, laying them on the small table, and does the same with his own. The next thing Danny does is unbutton his shirt, tearing a sleeve in his haste to get it off. 

Steve follows suit and the two stand before each naked, apprising each other's bodies. 

Danny has seen Steve without clothing before, once, during an undercover operation at a nude beach, but has never taken the time to gaze upon Steve's body with reverence - and yes, that's the word that comes to mind.

Steve has never seen Danny sans clothing and all he does is stare at Danny's cock for a moment before raising his eyes to meet his partner's. 

Danny holds up a tube with the letters 'K-Y' in large lettering and finally cracks a smile. "Other motels sell toothpaste." The tube is grabbed by Steve and Danny finds himself flat on his back across the bed with Steve crawling between his legs. 

Steve doesn't waste any time. His mouth swallows Danny's cock and he has to hold Danny down; almost immediately Danny's hips are bucking off the bed and he's tearing at the sheets and gasping for air. He lifts his mouth, meets Danny's eyes, looks up and turns Danny to his side.

Danny follows Steve's line of vision and sees the mirrored ceiling. He also sees Steve's mouth descending upon his dick again, Steve's left hand grabbing his ass while his right smoothes a path up his chest, pebbling a nipple. 

Steve's mouth rises again and his tongue takes over, licking the length, taking a moment to press upon the thick vein that's throbbing. He tilts his head a bit and looks up; Danny is staring at their reflections, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over. Steve then positions them so Danny has a clear view of what he's doing as he swallows again.

Danny's entire being is centered on Steve. He knows he doesn't have a small cock, but Steve is deep-throating him and all Danny can do is watch. He wants to close his eyes, to take a moment to just feel it all, but he can't. Danny's losing it; his vision is blurring, he can't take much more.

Steve knows, and he releases Danny's cock and his body stretches out, his lips upon Danny's, fusing them together. He's licking Danny's lips and his tongue pushes its way in and he's drawing Danny's tongue inside his mouth. 

There's moaning and grinding and nails leaving welts in skin. They need to breathe and once the kiss ends there's biting and marking each other. 

Steve buries his face in Danny's chest, chewing a nipple; Danny is licking Steve's ink, tracing the intricate designs with his tongue.

Then Danny hears it and it takes but a moment to figure out the sound: Steve is growling like some kind of animal. Next he's moving to his haunches and dragging Danny's legs over his shoulders. Danny knows one word from him and Steve will stop. All he has to do is say "No" and this is over. He knows he should; Danny has seen working relationships ruined over personal attachments. But one of Steve's fingers is slicked and entering him already; his head is falling back and he's moaning louder. When Steve's finger leaves him Danny's eyes fly open, but Steve returns with two and he's shoving them deeper, twisting them every which way.

Steve doesn't want to rush, but his dick's so fucking hard and the little noises Danny is making are urging him on. 

Danny's body is arching upwards, baring himself and then Danny's hand is moving down and he's pulling his ass wide. 

That's all the invitation Steve needs. His fingers slip out and he doesn't know if he's opened Danny enough but he doesn't care. He needs this and Danny needs this and they've been doing the proverbial dance around each other for four goddamn years. As Steve slips inside Danny's hole he feels the warmth and his head lolls back and this time he's the one moaning and the only word he knows is "Danno." 

Not Danny or D or Daniel. Steve works with 'Danny', he comforts with 'D' and he teases with 'Daniel'; 'Danno' is the one he loves and is making love with. 'Danno' is his life and his heart and has been for so long. He's brought out of his sexual haze as Danny thrusts up, meeting Steve's every movement; Danny is pulling him deeper and begging, pleading for more. 

Danny is also staring at them in the mirrors, watching Steve's ass clench as he pounds inside and he's losing it, right on the precipice of an orgasm. Steve's fist is around his cock pulling at it and that's when Danny comes with a shout of pure pleasure. 

Steve's still going and his eyes shut and his teeth grind and the "Oh God, Danno," that falls from his lips is panted. He's holding himself inside, wanting every last drop of him filling Danny up; it's the ultimate possession for him. He falls atop Danny when he's done and hears the whispered, "Yours...all yours." It's only then Steve realizes he's been murmuring the word "Mine".

Eventually they have to move and Steve slips out, allowing Danny's legs to drop from his shoulders. They share a few deep and heated kisses before he forces himself to move from the bed, going to the bathroom. Coming out with a cloth Steve wipes them both down and smiles. "Can we go home to a shower and a nice clean bed?"

Danny doesn't answer him until they're dressed and ready to leave. "You have to talk to Catherine." He says the words matter-of-fact and they both know it's the proper thing to do. 

Steve nods and says, "Later." He gives Danny another kiss. "Now is for us."

They step outside and Danny is in Steve's arms before he knows it and their lips are mashing together and they're feeding on each other. "We do have the room for an hour," Danny muses and Steve just grins at him, and they're back in the room.

Hands begin to move and clothes are being tugged off; they're stripping each other again and sort of dancing to the bed. 

It occurs to Danny that they have four years of pent up sexual tension to work out. Or sexual aggression. Or something.

He will definitely have to pay for another hour so they can figure it out.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Now what I think is actually going to happen is that Steve and Danny are buried separately, but they are able to talk through the rubble and then Steve reaches Danny. Steve is pulled out first and the pic where they're grasping hands is Steve pulling Danny out. I think the phone call is Grace. Then again maybe they couldn't get a signal and voila! They reach somebody. I'm probably wrong, but it is fun to speculate. I'm also hoping for Danny!Whump because I am a sadist at heart.


End file.
